In recent years, among functions of imaging devices capable of capturing images such as still images or moving images such as digital still cameras and digital video cameras (hereinafter also referred to collectively as “digital cameras”), various functions of assisting a user with photography have been proposed. As such a function, functions of automatically controlling an operation related to image capturing such as adjustment of focus, white balance, and exposure such as auto focus (AF), auto white balance (AWB), and auto exposure (AE) have also been proposed. For example, an example of a technique of automatically controlling exposure, light emission of a strobe, or the like in order to acquire an appropriate exposure image is disclosed in Patent Literature 1.